


【森嵐】レックス

by ranmatsu0412



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 2





	【森嵐】レックス

*亞嵐視角  
*gene高183腦洞 

\- 

我依照Daiさん的指示盤腿坐在地上，為接下來的催眠做好心裡準備。坐在我旁邊的是隼，他待會要被催眠變成定春、而我則是變成Rex。 

老實說我覺得有點害怕。據說貓跟狗合不來，甚至會互相攻擊，如果我被催眠後攻擊了隼，害他受傷怎麼辦？我不希望看到他的臉上多了一塊瘀青，我只能閉上眼睛祈禱，祈禱等一下我不會做出這種事情。 

「從現在開始，你的潛意識已被控制。看著我的手，慢慢睡著且身體無力。」Daiさん開始催眠隼了。

輪到我了……不安的感覺逐漸增加。又是同樣的一句話，讓我馬上陷入沉睡中，卻還保有一點意識。 

「我數到三睜開眼睛後，你就變成了動物。不會說話，只會發出動物的叫聲。一、二、三，早上好，請睜開眼睛。」 

我睜開雙眼，身體不由自主地動起來，大概是真的變成Rex了。我撲向龍友，他似乎害怕我把他的衣服扯壞，拼命對我說不行。 

另一邊的隼呢？他變成貓了嗎？我想要確認隼在做什麼，Rex卻不將頭撇向隼那兒。 

接著我撲向裕太，想要跟他玩，他卻用盡全力抵抗。Rex似乎是生氣了，張口就要往裕太的臉咬下去，裕太的力氣也更大，幾乎要將我推開。 

Rex終於放棄了，我在地上爬著，牠要去哪裡呢？身體轉了180度，去找隼了。 

剛從感受不到隼的動靜，原來是睡著了啊。變成貓咪也很可愛呢，睡臉什麼的太犯規了。 

其他團員嘗試叫醒隼，眼前的人卻動也不動，睡得很安穩。 

我停下爬行的動作，停在隼的屁股前。Rex把一隻手搭在隼的腳上，開始擺動腰。 

這可不行！現在還在錄影啊！做這種色色的事肯定會被罵的，Rex快停下來！ 

身體卻不聽使喚，變得跟發情的公狗一樣，埋頭進行活塞運動。 

原來這就是平時在跟隼做愛時，從他的視角看出來的樣子嗎。身下的人乖乖接受在體內進出的東西，讓人想要征服他，讓他臣服於自己，只為自己呻吟，只為自己高潮。 

「Rex不行。」龍友走過來，將我拉開，腦內骯髒的想法也瞬間消失。 

Rex不滿地衝向龍友，又開始展開一場大戰。

催眠什麼時候能結束呢……


End file.
